Washout processes for the development of photopolymerizable flexographic printing plates are well known. Ordinarily, exposed plates are washed (developed) in a solvent which can remove the unpolymerized material while leaving the polymerized (cured) material intact. The developers typically used in such processes include: (a) chlorohydrocarbons, such as trichloroethylene, perchloroethylene or trichloroethane, alone or in a mixture with a lower alcohol, such as n-butanol; (b) saturated cyclic or acyclic hydrocarbons, such as petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, octane, cyclohexane or methylcyclohexane; (c) aromatic hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene or xylene; (d) lower aliphatic ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone; and (e) terpene hydrocarbons, such as d-limonene.
One important disadvantage of the known solvents and the procedures for their use is that the solvents being used as developers may act too slowly, cause swelling of the plates and/or cause damage to the fine detail in the plate by undercutting and/or pinholing. Moreover, when non-chlorinated solvents are used in the washout process, long drying times may be necessary. Furthermore, many of these solvents have flashpoints of less than 100 degrees F., so that the process can only be operated in special, explosion-protected plants. Many of the prior art solvents are considered Hazardous Air Pollutants (HAPS), and are subject to stringent reporting requirements. When chlorohydrocarbons and other toxic chemicals are used, their toxicity also gives rise to disposal problems and worker safety issues.